vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sayo
Summary Sayo (last name unknown) was the main protagonist in Digimon World: Dusk and secondary protagonist in Digimon World: Dawn. She is an union tamer who works for the organization "Night Crow" in DarkmoonCITY and a friendly rival to Koh. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Low 6-B | At least High 4-C | 4-B | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A Name: Sayo Origin: Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Gender: Female, her team is gender ambiguous or genderless however. Age: Around 14 or 15 Classification: Human, Digimon Tamer, Union Tamer, Night Crow Powers and Abilities: Can use healing items (Sayo herself), Resistance to Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Age Manipulation and Existence Erasure (All Digimon and Sayo) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Moonlight Manipulation, Healing, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite (Lunamon) All previous Abilities, Sleep Inducement (Lekismon) All previous Abilities, Mastery over bows, hooks and scythes (Crescemon) All previous Abilities, Can force enemies to attack themselves, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Absolute Zero and Darkness Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Can battle in beyond Absolute Zero Temperatures (Dianamon) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Existence Erasure (As a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area, Dracmon is nonexistent. As a natural weilder of the X-Antibody, Dracmon has an extremely high resistance to Existence Erasure as it survived Yggdrasil's System Erasure and even Yggdrasil's much stronger erasure), Can suck out the opponent's entire essence, Blade Manipulation, Regeneration (At least High, possibly Low-Godly. Disassembles his own data in which means his mind, body and soul is scattered, and is able to regenerated from this), Can enter one's shadow, Life Force Draining, Martial Arts, Sound Manipulation, Reincarnation, Hacking, Morality Manipulation, Can manipulate the emotions of an enemy just by looking at them, Can turn enemies into crystals. (GranDracmon) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Sound Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite (Gaomon) All previous abilities amplified, Ice Manipulation (Gaogamon) All previous abilities amplified, Electricity Manipulation, Flight (MachGaogamon) Light Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Energy Manipulation (MirageGaogamon) Healing, Can lower an opponents Attack Potency, All previous abilities amplified. (MirageGaogamon BM) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hammer Mastery, Sound Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (In the forms of time stop and time erase/destruction), Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Resistance to Time Manipulation (Clockmon) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can force opponents to fall in love with her, Can cause bewitchment, Healing, Plant Manipulation Flight, Poison Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Lilamon) Dream Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Can steal a being's will to fight, Can Nullify Stat Buffs, Can Paralyze foes (Lotosmon) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Power Absorption (After killing an enemy, Beelzemon can absorb their powers and use it as his own), Can copy other Digimon data, Immortality (Types 1, 7 and 8; it was stated that as long as evil exist in the hearts of man, the Demon Lords shall be reborn), Flight, Energy Blasts, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation via "Data Crusher", Light Manipulation, Atomic Destruction, Sealing, Void Manipulation with the Primal Orb, Expert Marksman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Forcefield Creation. Can ignore conventional durability with his Blaster (Which destroys enemies on an atomic level), Primal Orb, and Golden Triangle, Can possess those who have or a feeling the sin of Gluttony, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (Mid-Godly), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Like all Dark Area residents, he is nonexistent), Absorption, Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness and become aspects of the Seven Great Demon Lords), Power Mimicry (Inherits the powers of those he absorbs), Time Paradox Immunity, Abstract Existence (Embodies the Sin of Gluttony in which is a primal factor of the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure. (Beelzemon Blast Mode) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Is a nonexistent being), Bypasses Armor with Ryūzan-maru, Can completely drain the opponent's life force with slashes from Shiratori-maru (Zanbamon) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation (SkullScorpiomon) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Swordsmanship, Energy Manipulation, Dual Wielding, Light Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Limited Probability Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement. (Gaiomon) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Summoning, Ice Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Lance and Shield mastery, Can corrode metal at whim, Statistics Amplification, Self-Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Plant Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Fear Inducement, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Debuffing, Flight, Atomic Destruction, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Information Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Can create holes in dimensions, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Time Paradox Immunity. (ChaosGallantmon) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Her party rivals Koh's team who has Ultimate level Digimon in it. Has Ultimate level Digimon of her own) | Small Country level (Defeated a Raremon, who is only slightly weaker than normal Champion Digimon) | At least Large Star level+ (At this point Sayo has a team full of extremely powerful Ultimates who are close to becoming Megas. Can easily dispatch other Ultimate level Digimon) | Solar System level (At this point should have multiple Mega Digimon. Due to these Digimon being very well trained, her Mega levels can easily fodderize the average Mega Digimon as by this point Mega Digimon begin to appear as random encounters) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Defeated Ophanimon and ExoGrimmon, the commands GranDracmon, who is far superior than the Seven Great Demon Lords) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Stated to be comparable in strength to Takumi Aiba, who defeated members of the Royal Knights and contributed to the Mother Eater's defeat) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Commands MachGaogamon who one of the faster Ultimate level Digimon) | Supersonic+ movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ combat/reaction speed (Fought Raremon who is a Champion level Digimon) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to the average Ultimate level Digimon) | FTL (Utilizes extrememly well trained Mega Digimon. Her Digimon should be far faster than the likes of Rapidmon and Rinkmon. Two Digimon who can move extremely close to the speed of light) | Immeasurable (Kept pace and defeated ExoGrimmon) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Takumi, who participated in the final battle against the Mother Eater, which took place in higher-dimensional space) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class | Small Country Class | At least Large Star Class+ | Solar System Class | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Large Star level (Her team tanked blows from RizeGreymon) | Small Country level (Tanked hits Raremon) | At least Large Star level+ | Solar System level | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Survived battles against Gallantmon CM, Omegamon and other Universe level Digimon) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Tanked Hits from Monzaemon.) Stamina: Extremely High, survived a long and difficult battle against Grimmon Range: Several ft with her teams raged attacks Standard Equipment: Digivice. MachGaogamon/MirageGaogamon/MirageGaogamon BM is decked out with lots of mechanical equipment such as claws, jet boosters, armor and his "Meteor Shackle"). Lotosmon comes equipped with her "Grand Hammer" and "Caduceus". Dianamon has a two sided Scythe and can make arrows from light. Intelligence: Sayo is a great commander and tactician, as well as a platinum tamer, which you can only get by winning an extremely difficult battle against Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and his two allies. Weaknesses: Sayo herself is a normal human and comes with all the weaknesses of one, and thus makes an easy target. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Too many to list. Digimon's abilities here. Key: Early Game (Pre-Degeneration) | Early Game (Post-Degeneration) | Mid Game | Late-Mid Game | End Game | ' Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth' Note: This profile covers Sayo's team of Digimon. Sayo herself has no real feats and can be assumed to be an average human. Note 2: The attacks, abilities, powers etc only apply to her Digimon, not herself. Links to their official profiles can be found by clicking the pictures below. Canon Party Dianamon_b.png|Dianamon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Dianamon Lotosmon_bb.png|Lotosmon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Lotosmon MirageGaogamon_Burst_Mode_b.png|MirageGaogamon Burst Mode|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/MirageGaogamon Other Digimon GranDracmon.png|GranDracmon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/GranDracmon WaruSeadramon.png|WaruSeadramon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/WaruSeadramon ChaosGallantmon.png|ChaosGallantmon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/ChaosGallantmon SkullScorpmon.png|SkullScorpionmon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/SkullScorpionmon Samudramon_b.png|Samudramon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Samudramon Ponchomon.png|Ponchomon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Phascomon Clockmon.png|Clockmon|link=https://wikimon.net/Clockmon Chaosdukemon re.png|ChaosGallantmon|link=https://wikimon.net/ChaosGallantmon Beelzebumon blast crusader.png|Beelzemon Blast Mode|link=https://wikimon.net/Beelzebumon:_Blast_Mode Zanbamon.jpg|Zanbamon|link=https://wikimon.net/Zanbamon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Digimon Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Teenagers Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mace Users Category:Soul Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Possession Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Seven Great Demon Lords (Digimon) Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Death Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Plant Users Category:Healing Users Category:Void Users Category:Hax Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Horses Category:Warriors Category:Animals Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Concept Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Mind Users Category:Blood Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Morality Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Probability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2